1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded part, in particular a decorative part and/or a trim part for a vehicle interior.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Molded parts usually comprise a carrier, for example composed of plastic, and a decorative layer. The decorative layer can extend over the entire molded part, but it is likewise possible for said decorative layer only to be assigned to a partial region of the molded part.
In the event of traveling at night, the decorative and trim parts in the vehicle interior appear dark. Only the displays and switching elements on the dashboard or displays and switching elements integrated into the trim and/or decorative parts are illuminated. Although the interior lighting of the vehicle is able to illuminate the trim and/or decorative parts and thus make them visible, this light source is usually switched off during driving since, in darkness, it impedes the driver's view owing to its brightness, in particular in darkness.
The dark vehicle interior surfaces that occur in darkness and the dark vehicle interior overall are often found to be unpleasant by the vehicle occupants. A background brightness in the vehicle interior is desired which makes it possible to discern the decorative features of the molded parts and thus the configuration of the interior without the driver's view being restricted by excessively high brightness and/or dazzling in the event of traveling at night.